Beetwen Mr Playboy & Ms Gaje
by ruzokid
Summary: : Dua mahasiswa baru yang menggeparkan ITK, mereka dijuluki Mr Playboy dan Miss Gaje, keduanya terlihat tak pernah saling berkontak atau bertegur sapa, seolah memperlihatkan mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, namun ada beberapa hal yang menghubungkan keduanya, mungkinkah ada sesuatu diantara mereka? DLDR Rate M untuk bahasa yang dipakai...


**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, garing, hambar, alur super lambat dan kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Dua mahasiswa baru yang menggeparkan ITK, mereka dijuluki Mr Playboy dan Miss Gaje, keduanya terlihat tak pernah saling berkontak atau bertegur sapa, seolah memperlihatkan mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, namun ada beberapa hal yang menghubungkan kedua, mungkinkah ada sesuatu diantara mereka? DLDR

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : SasufemNaru

sligt SaifemNaru, SasuKarin, PeinfemNaru and other .

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ****DONT FLAME ****PLEASE!  
.**

**.**

**.**

Pertengahan musim semi, dimana para mahasiswa angkatan baru sudah menjalani masa kuliahnya selama tiga bulan, namun waktu tiga bulan tersebut belum cukup bagi mereka untuk memahami secara keseluruhan Institut yang sedang mereka jajaki ini, Institut Tekhnologi Konoha atau biasa disingkat ITK. Institut favorite yang hanya menerima murid-murid berprestasi dan berdedikasi terhadap bangsa ini, menduduki top university 3 tahun belakangan ini. Seperti halnya Institut atau Universitas yang lainnya, Institut ini juga menerima mahasiswa melalui jalur mandiri yang tentu saja hanya bisa dimasuki anak-anak yang orang tuanya memiliki penghasilan luar biasa. Jadi kesimpulannya, mereka yang menjadi mahasiswa disini adalah mereka yang terbaik diantara yang baik.

Disebuah kantin bagian timur fakultas IT, jurusan terbaik dan selalu dibanggakan di institut ini tampak tenang dengan para penghuninya yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, ya tenang sampai ketenangan itu pecah karena sebuah pertikaian.

"Brengsek kau, berani sekali kau mengencani pacarku," sebuah teriakan membahana di sebuah meja yang terletak dipojokkan kantin, berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang berada disana.

"..."

"Bangsat, dasar lelaki tak tahu malu, yang kau tahu hanya merebut pacar orang lain, kau merasa bangga hanya karena wajahmu sedikit tampan HAH?" pria berambut orange dengan wajah berpierching itu berteriak keras ditelinga sang musuh yang hanya diam sambil memasang tampang angkuh dan itu sukses membuatnya naik pitam. Si pria yang berambut orange atau sebut saja Pein dengan geram melayangkan tinjunya kewajah tampan si lelaki yang katanya telah mengencani kekasihnya itu.

"Merebut?"desis sang pria sambil menangkap genggaman yang ingin melukai wajah tampannya itu. "tanyakan pada pacarmu, siapa yang menyatakan tak bisa hidup tanpaku" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, si pria mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih, berharap perkataan si arogan ini hanya bualan dan kebohongan semata. Matanya menatap sang gadis penuh harap, sang gadis yang ditatap pun bangkit dari duduknyanya dengan mantap. Ia mendekati pria berambut orange itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan siapa yang kau sebut pacarmu? Pacarku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan HANYA Uchiha Sasuke seorang," ucapnya sambil bergelayutan manja pada orang yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut.

Shock! Orang yang bernama pein tersebut shock berat mendengar penyataan dari sang gadis yang beberapa hari lalu masih berstatus pacarnya itu, hatinya mencelos mendengar tuturan meyayat hati itu, sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya hubungan mereka akan berakhir begini, wajah kalut Pein sukses membuat Sasuke menampilkan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya. Dengan sedikit nakal, Sasuke mencium si gadis yang bernama Konan tersebut tepat dihadapan Pein,tak sanggup menyaksikan peristiwa memilukan ini lebih lanjut, dengan gusar dan kegalauan yang tak terkendali Pein meninggalkan sang mantan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di depan umum itu.

Segera setelah sang pria berambut orange tersebut tak nampak lagi, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, mendorong paksa sang gadis dengan kasar yang membuat si gadis nampak terkejut.

"A... Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Konan takut-takut melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke yang biasanya lembut dan hangat itu.

"Kita putus," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"A...apa?" tanya sang gadis masih belum mengerti.

"Hn."

"Ta...tapi kenapa?"tanya Konan yang berusaha keras menahan cairan bening yang mendesak ingin keluar dari bola matanya.

"Kau membosankan,"ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkan sang gadis yang mulai menangis sesegukan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menatap tajam kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung di hadapannnya, ia kehilangan selera terhadap makanan berminyak favoritenya itu, tak lama setelah pria bernama Sasuke keluar, terdengarlah bisik-bisik tetangga dari para mahasiswa.

"Kau lihat, tuan playboy itu lagi-lagi melakukannya," ucap seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya itu.

"Dia itu menjengkelkan, dan tidak menghargai semangat masa muda gadis-gadis itu," ucap pria beralis tebal dengan baju hijau super ketatnya.

"Tipe orang yang tak ingin kudekati, hoaam," komentar pria bertampang malas itu sambil menguap.

Setelah bercuap-cuap dan menghina si tuan playboy itu, kantin kembali tenang sampai terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga dari para mahasiswi.

"Hei lihat, itu Uzumaki Naruto kan?"bisik seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada teman di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang.

"Heeh...tumben dia sendirian," komentar si rambut pirang menimpali.

"Mengherankan, biasanya dia selalu berjalan bersama berbagai macam pria," kata gadis bercepol dua memandang sinis.

"Bilang saja kalian iri," ejek pria bertato merah dipipinya, atau sebut saja Kiba yang duduk diseberang meja mereka.

"Benar... Uzumaki Naruto adalah gadis yang penuh semangat muda," cetus pria hijau yang sering disapa alis tebal ah maksud Author Rock Lee.

"Huh... kalian sendiri iri kan dengan ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Sakura, si gadis berambut pink balas mencemooh.

"Benar...apalagi selain tampan dia pintar, kaya dan digandrungi banyak gadis,"timpal si gadis pirang, Ino.

"Memang apa hebatnya dia?" teriak Kiba murka.

"Lalu apa bagusnya si kumisan itu?" jerit Sakura histeris.

"Apa kerennya pantat ayam?"

"Rubah."

"Ular."

"Simpanse."

"Beruk."

"Kodok."

"Shino katakan sesuatu," teriak Kiba meminta bantuan pada teman disebelahnya, berharap Shino akan menjadi bala bantuan bagi mereka dalam memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Shino melirik dengan wajah serius kearah Kiba, ia menarik nafas dalam, perlahan bibirnya mulai bergerak, Kiba menantikannya dengan sabar.

"Hmmm... Teh ini enak,"ucap Shino, singkat, padat dan tidak nyambung.

"Ehem..."seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan iris lavender mendehem, mencoba mengingatkan teman-temannya akan keberadaannya yang sempat dilupakan.

"Ahahaha Neji, Hinata, maaf kami lupa,"cengir Kiba memasang muka tidak enak.

"Ah ya benar, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit jadi tidak tahu,"ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengantupkan kedua telapak tangannya, seolah ingin meminta maaf.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya dua mahasiswa baru itu?" tanya Neji dingin karena dari tadi di cuekin.  
"Hooam... merepotkan, ceritanya panjang, yang jelas kusarankan kalian tidak terlibat dengan salah satu dari mereka" ujar Shikamaru malas malasan.

"jadi? Bisakah kalian ceritakan padaku?" tanya Neji mulai kesal dengan pembicaraan berbelit belit ini.

"haaaaah, baiklaah" ujar Kiba akhirnya berniat memulai dongengnya.

**~Beetwen Mr. Playboy & ~**

Baiklah Author rasa kalian juga penasaran dengan kedua mahasiswa yang menjadi buah bibir tadi, mereka mahasiswa baru di ITK ini, yaa, mereka baru menginjakan kakinya di institut ini selama kurang lebih 3 bulan, dan kehadiran mereka benar-benar membuat heboh dan gempar kampus. Kenapa? Karena mereka memang fenomenal! Hahaha -_-

Uchiha Sasuke, 18 tahun salah satu lulusan terbaik dari SMA terbaik di Konoha. Tampan, kaya dan jenius memang sudah menjadi anugrah yang diterimanya sejak lahir, namun tidak ada yang tau dari mana sifat playboy bengisnya itu berasal. Dia tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan banyak uang demi mendapatkan target yang ia inginkan, dia bahkan rela berdiri diatas atap sekolah saat upacara berlangsung untuk menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis, membooking sebuah restoran seharian untuk pernyataan cinta yang romantis, menbuat taman bunga menjadi tulisan cinta, atau bahkan mengirimi seorang gadis surat dengan kata-kata gombal yang yaah bisa membuat Author muntah.  
tidak ada yang aneh, yaa tidak ada yang aneh dari seorang playboy yang melakukan banyak hal demi mendapatkan seorang gadis yang membuatnya penasaran, walau akhirnya mereka akan dicampakan. Namun ada beberapa yang membuat orang-orang bertanya-tanya mengapa Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendekati perempuan-perempuan yang notabenenya sudah punya pacar, dia kelihatan tidak berminat pada perempuan single, seolah mereka hama penyakit. Lalu itukah alasannya dia tidak pernah terlihat tertarik pada Uzumaki Naruto, sang Miss Gaje yang sangat diidam idamkan oleh para pria? Entahlah Author juga tidak tahu.

Ditempat yang lain...

Sang pria berambut orange a.k.a Pein yang baru saja patah hati berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, hatinya sungguh sesak, seolah belum percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Pein terlihat sempoyongan saat menapaki kakinya direrumputan, ia tak tahu harus kemana, ia hanya pergi kesuatu tempat untuk merenung dan menghilangkan penat dihatinya. Seseorang berambut pirang berjalan santai dari arah yang berlawan dengan Pein, mata safirnya memperhatikan Pein dengan seksama, Pein yang sempoyonganpun menabrak orang tersebut, orang yang di tabraknyapun terjerebab ketanah. Pein yang sudah tersadar, buru-buru membantu orang yang sedang terjatuh tersebut.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Pein merasa bersalah.

"ah ya, Auuw..."gadis itu yang ternyata Naruto meringis, rupanya lututnya yang bergesekan dengan tanah, mengeluarkan cairan merah yang bernama darah , saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di kebun belakang sekolah yang memiliki tanah yang keras meski dilapisi rumput.

"Kau tidak baik-bak saja, ayo aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan," kata Pein mencoba memapah Naruto.  
"Tidak apa-apa,"Naruto tersenyum lembut, "sakit dikakiku ini, tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang kau rasakan,"ucap Naruto menyentuh dada Pein, tepat dimana jantungnya berada, matanya seolah menunjukkan rasa sakit dan pedih yang sama seperti yang Pein rasakan.

Dinding pertahanan Pein runtuh, air mata yang awalnya mati-matian dibendungnya jatuh menetes bagai tak ada akhir, ia terus meremas dadanya dan terisak-isak, ia menangis hanya karna sentuhan hangat gadis tak dikenal didepannya ini, 'Sungguh memalukan' batin Pein miris.

Naruto menatapnya iba, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Pein, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dan kehangatan pada pria malang didepannya ini, ia terus memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, sambil terus mengelus punggung Pein.

Lambat laun tangis Pein mulai mereda, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis di depannya, kemudia menatap wajah gadis itu miris sekaligus kagum, miris akan apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dan kagum akan kecantikan makhluk tuhan didepannya.

"Kau...kau pasti merasa jijik melihat lelaki yang cengeng sepertiku bukan?" tanya Pein memandang hampa.

"Hmm... tidak juga, lelaki juga manusia bukan? Mereka bisa merasakan sedih dan terkadang menangis, jadi menurutku apa yang kau lakukan itu wajar saja,"kata Naruto tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Pein sedikit terperangah dengan kata-kata gadis didepannya ini, perempuan-perempuan biasanya akan menilah bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, apalagi menangis, entah bagaimana, Pein mulai berpikir bahwa perempuan-perempuan itu menganggap laki-laki hanyalah robot tak berperasaan yang setiap saat harus mengerti mereka.

"Kau tahu, terkadang apa yang terjadi tak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, membuat kita kecewa, dan ingin berhenti berharap pada dunia, setiap orang pasti memiliki saat-saat dimana dia ingin mati, tapi hanya orang-orang bodoh yang merealisasikannya,"ucap Naruto lembut, "dan aku percaya kau bukan orang yang bodoh,"ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata yang turun dari mata pemuda didepannya, kemudia ia bangkit dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Pein. Pein lagi-lagi bengong akan tindakan si cewek blonde itu, tiba-tiba Pein ingat sesuatu yang penting.  
"Oh, heeeeeeei, siapa namamu?" teriak Pein, namun sang target sudah berjalan jauh dan menghilang di balik bangunan sekolah, Pein hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Hmm... nanti aku akan mencarinya," gumam Pein pada dirinya sendiri.

**~Beetwen Mr. Playboy & ~**

Uzumaki Naruto, memasuki usianya yang ke 18 tahun ini, juga termasuk salah satu murid terbaik di SMA terbaik di Konoha. Cantik, ramah, periang dan suka ikut campu masalah orang lain. Tidak ada keanehan dengannya, ia hanya sedikit yaah mungkin banyak di berkahi hal hal yang diidam-idamkan setiap wanita, tubuh ideal, kulit mulus dan muka tak berjerawat, walau ada 3 garis di wajahnya, namun itu justru mempermanis tampilannya, intinya dia cantik nan manis, lalu kenapa dia mendapatkan julukan Miss Gaje?

Usut punya usut ternyata sang Uzumaki ini mempunyai suatu kelainan, lhoo kelainan? Bukan bukan penyakit kronis atau gangguan mental, hanya saja teman-temannya menganggap ada yang aneh dari Uzumaki yang satu ini, entah dia menggunakan sihir apa, dia begitu mudah mendekati seorang laki-laki, hanya dengan beberapa kali pertemuan saja, pria itu sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, mengemis cintanya, namun Naruto tak pernah menghina mereka, dia tetap ngedate atau mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah mereka, dan tidak pernah memandang rendah mereka, namun anehnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun menerima pernyataan cinta dari salah satu dari mereka yang mendekatinya, alasan yang diberikan pun tidak begitu jelas, namun anehnya setelah pernyataan cinta secara resmi dari pihak sang pria, dia seolah menghilang dari peredaran dan sekeliling pria tersebut, membuat kesan seolah dia tidak pernah ada.

Dan ada satu hal yang aneh lagi darinya, entah kebetulan atau tidak Naruto hanya mendekati pria-pria yang baru saja di campakkan oleh pacarnya karena Uchiha Sasuke, yaa itu salah satu misteri yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukan Nona nggak jelas.

Tap tap tap... Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang belajarnya untuk mata pelajaran kali ini, ia menghentikan kakinya, merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, Sai-senpai," ketus Naruto tetap berdiri pada posisi semula.

Sesosok pria jangkung berambut hitam, berkulit pucat dan bermata oniks pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, menatap Naruto salah tingkah.

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti mengikutuku."

"Tidak sebelum kau menerima cintaku."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu."

Sai shimura, salah satu korban patah hati karena pacarnya direbut Sasuke, satu bulan yang lalu ia menyatakan cintanya, dan Naruto menolaknya kemudian Naruto berencana menghilang dari pandangan mata Sai, tapi entah kenapa pemuda ini begitu lihai mengikutinya bak stalker profesional. Naruto tergesa gesa berlari menjauhi Sai, melihat Naruto yang berusaha menjauhinya Sai pun ikut berlari mengejar sang pujaan hati, terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala Tom & jerry disini.

"Haah...haah..haah..."Hembusan nafas Naruto sudah tak beraturan, akan tetapi ia terus berlari menjauhi Sai, alangkah kagetnya Naruto disaat kepalanya masih menoleh kebelakang, mencari keberadaan Sai, sebuah lengan pucat menariknya kesebuah ruangan kosong di tikungan lorong kampus itu.

"Hahh...haah...haah..."deru nafas Sai juga tak beraturan, ia berhenti tepat di simpangan tikungan, bingung harus memilih mengambil jalan kiri atau kanan untuk mengejar Naruto yang hilang tiba-tiba bagai ditelan bumi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengambil jalan kiri, yang mengarah kekelas Naruto berikutnya.

**~Beetwen Mr. Playboy & ~**

Di dalam ruanngan.

Sebuah tangan putih bak poselen membekap mulut Naruto, agar siempunya tak berteriak dan mengundang perhatian sang stalker, melihat Sai yang sudah berlari menjauh, iapun melepas bekapannya.

"TEMEEEEE~ "teriak Naruto keras, "kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"Sambungnya lagi dengan seruan kesal yang kentara.

"Masih sulit mengontrol mainanmu ya, .Chan," ucap Sasuke seduktif.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Naruto dingin.

"Akui saja kekalahanmu, dan permainan berakhir." ketus orang di hadapan Naruto kesal.

"Kata-kata itu juga berlaku untukmu, tuan Uchiha!"sahut Naruto tak kalah ketus.

Uchiha? Maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke? Loh? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara sang dan Miss Gaje kampus ITK ini? Lalu mengapa mereka selama ini pura-pura tak kenal dan saling acuh? Ada rahasia apa diantara mereka?  
nantikan di chap berikutnya...

Tebese

Author merasa fic ini luar biasa gaje nan garing, mohon maaf jikalau fic ini membosankan dan tidak mennghibur.  
Ditunggu Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun ya minna.  
Arigatou

R&R


End file.
